Time (PROTO RUN)
by Insane Boy
Summary: The second stone user has been revealed . now how will young izuku deal with his powers , rival and most importantly of all his girlfriends. Izuku x harem story DEAD FIC. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So i'm back with a new fanfic wooo... ok so I could not wait any longer to get this series started . So I read the 2 reviews I got and all I have to say is thank you. Thank you for informing me about** **quote** **i've taken what you said into account and fixed that issue from here on out. So just to make things clear there are going to be 6 different universes with infinity stones this is the first one but you don't have to read them in any order … well when there out anyway . This one is going to clarify a few things . Next up this is going to be a Izuku x harem story because there are not enough of them around . Oh and this is not a true crossover cause i'm just going to add some stuff from marvel here not bring any marvel heroes**

 **I don't own boku no hero academia or anything from marvel. I own just my oc who will be here briefly .**

 **EDIT: if anyone is wandering why this was reuploaded it's because I have a beta reader/editor . Big thank you to HankFlamion18 . Seriously he's great.**

 **I can't write in second person to save my life so again big thank's to him for that.**

 **"** **Sorry kid, but you don't have a quirk." These words broke little Izuku Midoriya. "Wha... what…." Izuku couldn't help but ask, sounding like a crushed kitten as his mom stared, shocked.**

"Sadly, since you have an extra toe joint in your foot you are part of the 20% of the world that does not possess a quirk." The Doctor replied sounding a little empathetic. Silently,Izuku got off the examination table and left the room with a defeated look on his face, his spirit broken. The doctor turned to his mother. "You should go comfort him. At this point, needs you the most." he says as she nods and scurries after her son.

However, while Mrs. Midoriya was going after her boy to comfort him, she failed to notice the soft smile on the Doctor's face.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about powers for now, young Midoriya. Soon you shall have one of the greatest powers that exist.' As he wa s musing to himself, a red flash of light went off and where the doctor once stood, there was someone else entirely. 'And when the time is right, one of the greatest heroes that ever existed.'

◦○◦○○◦○◦○○◦○◦○ṮḭḿḖ○◦○◦○○◦○◦○○◦○◦

Inside the Midoriya residence, Inko Midoriya couldn't help but think to herself. 'One of the hardest things about being a mother is watching your child cry and not being able to do anything.'

"M..m.m..mom I can still be a hero, right?", he cried out, his voice breaking, making me feel more guilty for being so useless in this situation. However, before I can comfort him I hear a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" I mutter to myself, as I open the front door only to find the doctor from the quirk clinic. "Oh, Doctor hello again. How can I help you?"

"Yes, greetings, Mrs. Midoriya. I'm here about Young Izuku."

I frowned a little. "I'm sorry, but may I know why?"

"May I come in miss? I can explain a few things and based on how things turn out there may yet be hope for your son." This was not the answer I was expecting to hear. Frown still on my face, I invited the man in.

As the Doctor was making his way to the living room, he couldn'tt help but notice the look of uncertainty in the older Midoriya's eyes. He sighed, "Mrs. Midoriya, I know you have no reason to trust me but I'm telling the truth when I say there is hope for your boy." The statement seemed to alleviate the tension a little as she seemed to lighten up, if only a little bit.

Once we enter the living room, his eyes find Izuku almost instantly. 'Oh crap he's a sad sight to look at. Honestly, it's like looking at a train wreck on fire with kittens burning inside... that was oddly specific. Anyway, time to comfort the kid.'

"Hello, Izuku." This got his attention. 'He's even worse up close'. Nevertheless, he had to ask the first and most obvious question.

"Do you want to be a hero?" he asked, knowing full well the child's response. He looks up at the doctor and replies, "Y.. yes."

'Very well, now the next one.'

"Why." He asked, without any interlude. "T..t..to be like All might, sir." Izuku stuttered out a response, his tears now lost to the wind as the man held his attention.

"Is that the only reason?" the Doctor replies. Up until this point, Mrs. Midoriya had been really quiet, wanting to see where this was going. She decides to break her silence. "Excuse me, but what are you trying to do, sir? I thought you said you could help? I don't see where you're going with this." she said, her defensiveness for her son bled into her tone.

He put up his hand to calm her and said, "I just need to ask these questions first Ms. To deliberate whether he is what I hope he is." He turned back to the boy in front of him. "I'll ask again, is that the only reason you want to be a Hero?"

He looks up to the doctor again, his eyes determined. "I want to be a hero to protect everyone, from villains and monster with a smile on my face." His declaration accompanied with a small fire in his eyes.

'Perfect.' The man thinks to himself.

"But, I don't have any powers…." If they weren't listening to the boy with rapt attention, they would have missed it, so soft were his words.

"Well little one, what if told you I could give you one." The Doctor said. And those were the magic words that put life back into his eyes. The boy could only gape as his mother stared at the man in confusion.

Turning to her, he said, "Tell me do you know of the multiverse theory?" She shook her head to relay her answer, as she was still shocked at the man's words. "OK. You two might want to sit down for this because it's going to be a shocker." He silently thanked them for taking his advice.

"Right, well I guess I should start from the beginning . You see the multiverse theory preaches that there are many different universes. Each one differs from the other, something small like humans having two hearts to something large like having superpowers, like the one here." He paused to catch his breath, looking at their dumbfounded stare. "Yeah, most people have that reaction when they hear it." He chuckled. "How do you know that?" Izuku asked. He just smiled and said "Because little one, I'm from a different universe."

He smiled as the boy's eyes went wide. "Which brings me to my next point." A frown came upon his face. "I need your help." His tone was dead serious. They looked at him, confused. He chose this moment to drop his disguise reveal who he really was. A 5'6 tall, blond haired, green eyed, somewhat American man in his mid-20's stood in front of them, instead of an aged Japanese Doctor.

He took a deep breath, preparing for what was about to be said. "I come from what's called the "Marvel" universe. It is somewhat like this one, with Heroes and Villains, but on a much larger scale than here. In my universe, there is a villain called Void." As soon as he said that he almost felt a cool wind blow by. "Void was powerful, easily tearing through almost every hero he came across with joyous insanity. Along his conquest of the universe, he stole many a powerful artifact from different beings, both mortal and immortal alike. He stole until he was so powerful only six Heroes, Anti-Heroes and Villains remained to stand against him."

As he finished, he saw that the family's jaws were hanging low. "The six who were left standing were Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, the greatest magician the heroes had ever known. There was Iron Man, one of the smartest men alive, using technology to overcome any problems. Doctor Victor Von Doom, Lord of Latveria and a misunderstood Villain. There was Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. Captain America, the Sentinel of Liberty and lastly, the Ghost Rider, The Spirit of Vengeance."

The awe that the boy was radiating made him chuckle in amusement. "While forming a plan of attack, on the off chance that they failed, they made me, 'Quod' as a contingency, a last resort." He frowned, before continuing. "The fact that I am here now means they failed to stop Void. As part of the plan, I faced Void many times, and in our final battle I managed to trap him in a prison with one of the most powerful objects in my universe, the Infinity Gauntlet." He showed them his arm and the gauntlet as he finished speaking.

"While I trapped Void, I was not strong enough to rid him from existence, so I have been traveling the Multiverse, looking for certain people, to give them the powers of my creators and the infinity stones. To give it to them so that when the time comes, they can finish what I started."

He donned an emotionless mask as he rose to his full height. "Which brings me to why I am here right now. Izuku Midoriya! I come to ask, do you want to help save the Multiverse!" His voice boomed with authority.

Silence. Nothing but suffocating silence. 'This is getting a little unsettling'. "Hello …. Hello! Anybody home?!"

And boy did that do it. "WHAT!" screamed Inko, shocked at what he just said. The man sighed, "I know what I'm asking is insane. That's why I am giving you and young Midoriya here a choice. You can accept or refuse the offer, with no consequences, whatsoever. I'll give you some time to think and discuss this between you. May I ask where the restroom is?" Thankfully she was nice enough to point him to it. Quod got up and left, hoping to get the answer he needed .

◦○◦○○◦○◦○○◦○◦○ṮḭḿḖ○◦○◦○○◦○◦○○◦○◦

'This is insane, all of this is insane! Different universes, heroes and villains working together, a monster just wanting to enslave the world! Ahhhh! And at the heart of it all is my baby boy being offered the power to fight that thing! What is going on!' Inko Midoriya couldn't help but think to herself. 'At lease he gave us a choice in all this bullshit... wait did I just swear? Things really are messed up if I'm swearing.' She was broken out of my pondering by a voice. "Mom, do you think he's telling the truth?" Izuku asked. She turned to face him and answered, "Izuku, honey I have no idea."

"What about the thing he said…. He said about needing help … my help?" He asked, being confused and a little bit overwhelmed.

"Izuku it's very dangerous. Did you hear what he said about that thing?" She replied, trying to keep him from risking his life.

"But Mom, did you also hear people need help. If nobody does something… then …who will save the day?" He spoke. Izuku, the innocent child he was, just started melting her heart, how he wanted to be a hero, how he just wanted to protect everyone, to help people. Just like All Might, how the good guys always win ….

'I really don't have the heart to take that from him.' So she began to contemplate everything Mr. Quod told them, about how he is putting together a team of people. How, if Izuku says yes to his offer, there would be others to help him and keep him safe. It's a long hard choice but she'd come to a conclusion. With a sigh she turned to her son one more time and spoke with a watery smile, "OK, you can accept his offer. But promise me you'll be OK, that if things start to get really bad, you leave, Okay sweetie?" Her stern but motherly manner being oh so familiar to the four year old. He thinks for a minute "If I have to run away I will Mom, but if someone needs help I'll help them."

'Tthat's… about as good as I'll get with this boy'. His face brightens up. With that the sound of steps enters the room as Mr. Quod is back.

'Well, that was a long wiz. Thankfully that's done with.' He returned to the living room only to find Izuku with a smile and Mrs. Midoriya having a look that was one part grateful and one part saying 'you're about to get chewed out.' 'Oh boy.'

"So did you guys think about what I asked?" Mrs. Midoriya looked at him before speaking, "Yes we have. And we came to the conclusion that Izuku will accept your offer. BUT should things get bad, he is to come home at the same time." Quod smiled. "Do not worry Mrs. Midoriya. If something happens, I will see to it Izuku is well protected."

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Midoriya said, "OK. You can give him the powers you said you would." He looked between her and the boy and asks one more time "Are you absolutely sure? Because once I give it to you, I cannot take it back."

"I'm sure Mister. If you can let me help people then I'll help all those who need it." Izuku answered. Quod's smile grew bigger. "Very well then. Here we go." Raising his hand he pulled out a stone from the gauntlet. "This, young Midoriya, is the 'Time Stone'. With it, you will have control over time itself. From slowing it down and speeding it up, to rewinding and stopping it completely this is one powerful item." He explained, waving his arms around to demonstrate. "And I'm entrusting it to you, with the hope that you use it well." He said as he put it against the boy's chest and watched as it was slowly absorbed into him.

Izuku looked around him. "I don't feel any different." Quod tried to explain it to him. "Try thinking about everything, except your Mother and I stopped." He closes his eyes for a moment, and just like that everything except Inko and Quod stopped moving. He opened his eyes again, and was shocked that everything was standing still. The boy couldn't help but smile as he let go of the control and the flow of time resumed.

"Don't worry about it for now kid. You're four-years old right now, you still have a lot of time to learn the ins and outs of your new power" Quod started frowning, "Sadly, I don't have much time to stick around. I have to go soon. But before I leave, take this as well." He said as he handed him a piece of paper.

At the boy's questioning look, he said, "This, little one is the right to take over a little company called Stark industries." Quod watched with hidden glee as the boy's and his mother's faces showed astonished looks. "I may have messed with history a little and made a Hero Support Equipment company, just to give to you along with some presents from my universe hidden away in it." He said with a smirk.

"But how will we explain this to the public?" the Midoriya matriarch couldn't help but ask. "Simple," he replied. "I never married or had kids, so I left my company to an old friend, that is you; before I had a heart attack and died."

"Sadly, I have to go now." Quod said to them as he made his way to the front door. "Bye Mister Quod! Thank You for everything!" Izuku said behind him as his mother waved him goodbye. He waved back and vanished using the Space Stone.

◦○◦○○◦○◦○○◦○◦○ṮḭḿḖ○◦○◦○○◦○◦○○◦○◦

However, unbeknownst to the now rejoicing family, he didn't leave their universe just yet. 'I still have one more thing to do to help things here.' He thinks to myself. Teleporting himself to a dark underground lab near a guy wearing a freaky looking mask, he staggers a bit.

"Who are you?" the masked man calmly demands. He just fearlessly looks at him "Are you the Villain called All for One?" He asks back. Receiving a positive response merely seconds later. He smiles a creepy smile. "Good." As soon as he says this, he points the Infinity Gauntlet at the man and fires the Power Stone so fast, he does not have time to react as he's turned to ash. "One less problem for Izuku…." He mutters to himself as he opens a portal with the Space Stone and walks through it, leaving this world for real this time.

 **And cut there that was a long chapter for me to do but I feel like its worth it thou because holy hell number of words that's insane. So this is chapter one of the first universe in this series as such this chapter was to set the stage so to speak . Next chapter will focus on his relationships with his friends and soon to be lovers (; . Also you may notice that I killed all for one early here and for that I say i'm not going to make this fanfiction to long by keeping to many bad guys so the head hancho final bosses are going to die very early in all these fanfics . Let me know how I did good? Bad? Some where in between ? Let me know flames will be ignored and helpful criticism will be adressed. Thank you for reading how a nice day/night/morning/evening/midday/ midnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the infinity quest , or that's what i'm calling it anyway. So I may change the name of this story to ' Infinity quest time' let me know what you think about that. Next up THANK YOU for visiting and reading this fanfiction you have no idea how happy I am to hear people are reading this. Anywhay this chapter is going to focus on how Izuku learns to use the time stone , how some people take it [I wonder who that could be] , and meeting people that will change his life .And before I forget there will be a few timeskips in here. Now with out any more stuff to say after the disclaimers**

 **I own nothing in this fanfiction.**

 **Izuku's pov [aged 4]**

It's been a few days since mr Quod gave me the time stone ... and I love it. It's so fun to speed up time for something watch it turn to dust then rewind it back to how it was, I think to myself. I had to take a few days off school to claim Stark industries and learn how to use my powers correctly. Mom and I came to an agreement that I would not say what my real power is for now. With that thought I frown . Bakugou did not like the fact that I had a cooler "quirk" then him and constantly tries to prove he has a better power then me . Sure making explosives are cool but next to stopping time not so much, not that he knows ….. yet .

 **Izuku [ aged 6 ]**

The situation with Bakugou has only gotten worse now. It used to be just simple envy but over the last two years he's started taking things a bit to far. To far meaning bullying other kids just to feel good about himself . If he's not picking on the guy with a pencil for a head he's calling everyone an extra. The school has called his parents before but nothing changed , it's happened so often that it's became a joke.

Think of the devil and there he appears . On my way home from school I spot bakugou harassing two girls. One is hunched over a bit with big unblinking eyes, a cute snout , longish tongue and a neutral expression on her face . The girl next to her is the complete opposite. For one she's pink... very pink, with two curling horns , black sclera with gold irises with a worried expression on her face. On them are slight

burns most likely from bakugou. Speaking of which he has something in his hand

"Hey" ,I yell out catching their attention . The moment he saw me his anger exploded... not literally but he's getting there. "DEKU",he yelled louder the any 6 year old without a sound quirk should. "Leave them alone I" , i say in a normal voice.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE",was the response I got. "THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU IDIOT", sigh, "I see the talking option is gone" ,I mutter to myself . Slowly he starts walking towards me mini explosions in his fists ready to punch me? In an instant I rise my hand and a green glow stops him dead in his tracks. "I'm not going to ask again _baka_ " I say in a defensive tone . " Leave them alone".

He just stares at me pure hate on his face . He know that I can turn things to dust and is likely debating in that head of his if he should try to attack anyway. Thankfully for everyone he decides to back of. "What ever I don't need to waste my time on you losers" he grumbles as he walks away . Once he's out of earshot I turn to the girls . "Are you ok ?", I ask. Instead of an answer I get a flying hug knocking me to the ground. " Thank you thank you thank you", was what I heard from the mess of pink on me. "I think your suffocating him "cero" " , came a deadpan voice to my left . Realising what her friend said is true she let's go.

"Sorry" ,she says . For just a few seconds there is an awkward silence that I chose to break. "I'm Izuku midoriya" ,I say in a friendly manner. That snaps them out of their minds . "Whoops silly me for forgetting to introduce myself im Mina ashido", said the pink girl. " I'm Tsuyu asui but please call me Tsuyu", came with little emotion from the frog looking girl. Just when I think we've all introduced ourselves I hear this. " H..hi i"m Tooru hagakure" , came a voice from nowhere . I was so shocked I jumped causing me to get a few giggles from the girls .

'Who said that" I ask … well anyone. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you … my quirk makes me invisible and I can't turn it off ….sorry", came a cute reply from somewhere. "It's ok", I reply.

I think for a moment before asking , " why was bakugou bullying all of you" . Mina and Tsuyu look at each other before I get the reply of. "We don't know one minute the three of us are playing the next that guy just came showing off his quirk something about explosives . When we didn't show much interest in him and went back to playing he became mad and grabbed my ribbon well yelling stuff about extras or something" , answered Tooru sadly.

I have a little flashback to the thing in Bakugou's hand earlier . So that's what it was, I think to myself . I then start looking around till I spot I charred bit of cloth on the ground . I walk over and pick it up . "Is this it", I ask. "Y.. y..yes" , came from Tooru.

I look at it for a moment before focusing some of my power in it . It glows green then starts to reform itself in 10 seconds i'm holding a light blue piece of cloth . I hold it out and after a couple secs it's taken from my hand by an unseen force . " W...what how did you do that", came from the voice of Tooru as she was tying it in what I assume is her hair. "Hang on before that", I place my hands near Mina and Tsuyu's

faces to heal the burns they got from bakugou.

They look at each other then once again I find myself in a Mina hug . "Thank you from this day forth you are our friend right" , she asks the other to girls . Tsuyu nods and I think Tooru did to if the moving ribbon is any thing to go by . I smile.

 **Izuku [age 10]**

It's been 4 years since I met the girls and it's been fun . For some reason when they asked about my "quirk" I felt like should have told them the truth. It was odd but I trusted whatever told me to tell them and I have not regretted it . At first they freaked out but I calmed them down enough to inform them they can't tell anyone about what I just told them. They understood and kept their word . So far my time powers have skyrocketed in term of use and control.

Also i've been spending time at stark labs seeing what mr quod said about surprises and boy where they surprising . First there wear the suits . A lot of suits from one that looks like it was built from scrap to one made from one that looks like its made from nano machines . From what I gather from logs left over, in the room i'm in now is ever iron man suit ever made by Tony stark.

This next part came with the suits it we an A.I named J.A.R.V.I.S , turns out he was mr stark's old A.I before he got put on hold to be updated. But sadly he never got that update. He's been really helpful and kind .

He's shown me so much about the other universe, how iron man made and tested his suits and how to make new ones . As much as I want to put on a suit and fly around on it I won't because this belongs to a different hero and is his legacy . That doe's not mean i'm not going to get a suit it just means i'm going to help make a new one for me . Beside I don't think I look to good in red and gold.

The last gift are two cubes with different metals inside them . In one is a strange purple metal with gold bit's here and there in it. J.A.R.V.I.S informs me that the purple metal is called vibranium and the gold bits are antarctic vibranium . In the next cube are plans on how to build a different metal called adamantium . For now ill have to leave them be and work with them later .

On my way to stark labs one day I met an odd girl . Like Mina she had pink hair

but she wore this weird pair of goggles on her head and was fiddling with some sort of gadget with a small frown on her face. She's in the direction I need to go so I don't see what the harm in talking to her is.

"Hello", I say in a friendly voice. She looks up and around with a confused expression before looking at me , "Excuse me but were you talking to me" she asked.

"Yes", I reply. " Well nobody really talked to me before because they think i'm a little crazy because I love my babies and don't talk to people much. It's not that I don't talk to people it's just they don't talk about what I like and bore me easily",were words that came flying out of her mouth in a jumble so fast I needed a few seconds to get all of it.

"Your what now ", I ask. "My babies" she said holding up whatever she was holding. "Whatever I make I consider my baby , my pride and joy". She says before frowning . " But the people at the company I went to didn't think so much of them and even called them childish" , came bitterly from her . So that's why she's upset.

"Well how good are you with machines", I ask. She looks at me with the biggest smile i've ever seen. "How good... how good …i'm one of the best inventors you'lle ever meet", she says . "So why not go to stark industries , I hear they are very open minded when it comes to ideas" , I say. At that she perks up . "Really", she asks. I nod. "Thanks for the advice I won't forget you" she says as she runs of .

Wait a minute I didn't get her name , I facepalm. Well it didn't matter in the first place as I know where she's going to be anyway. So I continue my journey to stark labs .

Once I walk through the door I spot the pink hair inventor in a heart beat. She's sitting on a chair wait for something. "Hello again", I say cheerfully. She looks up surprised . For one she's not wearing her goggles so I can see her eyes are like cross hairs. "Hi", she says with a confused look. " Sorry but I didn't catch your name", I say.

" Oh sorry about that its Mei hatsume", she says as she extends a hand for me to shake. "Izuku midoriya" I say shaking her hand as her eyes widen. "Wait your the guy i've been waiting for", she says in shock. "What", I ask. "Well I came here like you said . However the person at reception said if I wanted to apply for a job or pitch ideas I would have to ask the heir in charge of this place Izuku midoriya. They said the heir would arrive soon but I didn't think they would be you", she said . "Well surprise", I say in a joking manner.

 **Izuku [ age 13 ]**

Ever since I met Mei things have changed a lot with stark industries . For one she's has a somewhat job/internship here coming up with designs and equipment to improve heroes abilities and make locking up the bad guys easier and boy is she good at it . Sales have gone up a lot and we are giving bigger companies a run for their money as more heroes start buying equipment from us. Oh and don't get me stared on when she was told about everything and learned of the iron man suits. Let's just say it's lucky J.A.R.V.I.S is always watching the suits.

It was quite the sight when she met the other girls. The moment she saw them she started to mumble on and on about how to improve their quirks ….. not that I was any better when they first told me what their quirks were. After she calm down enough to talk properly they got along great , although I could have sworn I saw brief flashes of anger when I introduces them . Must have been my mind .

Which brings me to my next problem. I think I like them . Not just one of them I mean all four of them . What do I do. I mean I can't pick between them cause they all have their own little charms . Tsuyu may be blunt but she's not scared to speak her mind and when her tounge hangs out its so cute.

Mina is just so happy and full of energy that it's almost impossible to bring her down along with her habit of cheering people up when they need it the most.

Tooru even if I can't see her has this innocent/clumsy personality thats just so adorable it's not even funny.

And lastly Mei she's such a smart/crazy person that's kind to most yet is a little sadistic.

I just can't pick any of them . I continue to ponder as I take a walk from stark lab to home.

 **Inko midoriya pov**

"sigh". Its been years since that man showed up to our house and changed everything.

But I can't really complain since over the years things have been looking up for us . From Izuku getting a "quirk" to stark labs and izuku even making new friends. At that thought I giggle . My little boy may not know it yet but he's basically stolen the hearts of those four girls.

I hear a knock on the door . When I open it lo and behold the very girls I was thinking about . "Hello miss midoriya", was how they greeted me. "Hello girls", I greet back.

"Is Izuku in", asked Mina. I shake my head no , "No not at the moment he went out to his lab again", I said getting a few sighs from them. "But you can come in and wait for him". They all accept the offer and come in. Once they settle down on the couch

I head to the kitchen and they start talking random things like what was beaten last week or how training to be a hero is going .

How ever one conversation catches my attention . "So when do you think Izuku is going to get back" I hear Mina ask the others . "Why miss your crush already", came the cheeky reply from Tooru getting giggles from the other girls and making her friend blush a light red shade. "S..sh..shut up it's not like you three don't like him either " ,she snapped back causing the others to start blushing like her. At this point I chose to inform them I can hear everything they said. " Girls know I can still hear you right" I say as I walk into the living room making them jump and blush all the harder .

"W..what are you talking about miss midoriya", asked Mei. " Don't try to hide it you girls like my son", I state blunt enough to rival Tsuyu . They stay silent after that. "Girls I can see you all really like Izuku. So i'm not going to stand in your way if you want to date him", I say turning them all into stuttering wreaks. "But miss midoriya we can't all date Izuku", pointed out Tsuyu while still blushing.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh and why ever not", I ask. After not getting an answer from them I sigh and begin to talk. " Girls listen I don't have a problem with you dating my boy. I can see that every one of you deeply cares for him . Like I said before i'm not going to stop you . All of you are going into a dangerous field of work and with Izuku even more so then others. Any mission could be your last and I don't want you to have any regrets if you pass on . So what if it's not common do what makes you happy and f the rest if they have a problem", I say to all of them making their faces glow bright red and with happiness . "I think you girls know what to do now", I say as they nod. "Good why don't you wait in his room for him to come and tell him how you feel", as soon as those words leave my mouth they are halfway up the stairs to his room.

Just as I hear them close his door I hear the front door opening and Izuku coming in . "Hi mom", he says. "Hello sweetie" I reply . "Your friends are upstairs", I inform him. He nods and goes up. I smile thinking about all the future grandbabies I'll get in 10 years.

 **Izuku [age 15 ]**

I remember the day they told me how they felt . How happy they were , how happy I was that I didn't have to pick. So far we've gone 2 years with no problem I treat each of them equally so there are no issues . When we were 14 it was awkward telling their parent about the whole thing but they were surprising calm about it I only got a few threats to my life from their dads .

I've also got my first working suit in order . Right now it's in my back pack in a compacted form. I've just come from my last class in normal school . As expected Bakugou was himself calling everyone extra and bragging about getting into U.A school for heroes . Till someone pointed out im going to the same school which made him go nuts . Before he could do anything the teacher calmed him down for the rest of the lesson. Once school was done I avoided him and made my way home .

Now I could go the normal way home or I could choose the shorter way home by going through the bridge tunnel . I chose to take the tunnel after all what could go wrong.

What Izuku didn't see was movement in the far side of tunnel .

 **Boy that was long hope you enjoyed it . Thanks for the reviews. I honestly didn't think people would read this story but here so many have thank you reading. I hope you enjoy the rest of it when it's done . And no nothing happened in Izuku's room ok . None of that here ok. Goooooooooooooooooooooodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter of "time". And just wow I did not expect anyone to actually read this but there are a lot of views so thank you .**

 **Anyway before anyone says i'm stealing from the Author komodome i'm not . For 1(i've had this idea for a while long before I saw his story and 2( he came up with some good point's in his fanfiction. Ok now that issue is done with let's begin after the disclaimer.**

* * *

 **I own nothing in this fanfiction.**

 **Izuku's pov**

"I really should have thought this through", I mutter to myself while dodge a slime tendril.

 **[Three minutes earlier]**

As I was walking through the tunnel I start to hear a squelch noise. I turn around only to find nothing there. Must have just been my mind I think to myself. That's what I thought anyway till I here it again louder. This time when I turn around I yell out, "I know your there show yourself". There's a brief silence until I hear a laugh coming from somewhere in side the tunnel.

"Sorry kid its nothing personal but I need a meat shield for all the pesky heroes and you look just boring enough to throw them of me", came from a wet gross sounding voice . Suddenly a pile of slime falls from the ceiling before grouping together and forming a humanoid creature right out of a nightmare . "Don't worry it will only hurt for a little bit", the goop said before shooting a tendril at me.

 **[present time ]**

Right after I dodge my suit clamps onto my back before forming into my armour. "What the hell", the thing said right before I blasted it with a beam from my hand. "I don't think so buddy", I say in a robotic voice. He's surprised at this but quickly tries to rush at me , only to crash in the wall of the tunnel as I activate my rocket boosters.

While hovering in the air I try to get a scan on the guy.

 **Name: unknown**

 **Age : unknown**

 **Quirk: ability to turn self into slime**

 **Strengths : almost immune to all forms of blunt force . Malleable allowing for "disguises"**

 **Weaknesses:most likely heat , cryo or electric based attacks will hurt him.** Listed J.A.R.V.I.S .

"Thanks for the info jarvs", I mutter to the A.I . I turn my attention back to the slime villain and begin to charge up the lasers in my hands. "Fancy suit you got there kid but it's not enough to save you", it charged again but this time with caution . I fire my laser's from the palms of my suit but he split's himself apart just to avoid them. "You got me once but it won't happen again kid", he said as he hit's me out of the air.

"WAAAAA", I scream as i'm knocked out of the air. I land on the ground with a big **CRASH**. Instead of catching a break like I thought I would he picks me up again slamming me in to wall . He then collided into my back damaging my armour badly. Sadly this suit is made for quick deployment for handling light enemies or making an escape. So taking big hits like that is bad.

 **Warning last attack has damaged the power battery.**

 **Power is at 25% and dropping fast.**

Oh crap, I think. Before I have a chance to move i'm engulfed in slime. "You put up more of a fight then I though kid I'll give you that but it's over . Don't worry I'll put that armour of yours to good use",

 **Warning power is at 18%**

He cackles as I start to power up my suit to blast him of . How ever before I can blast the chest piece I hear something very familiar. **"** **TEXAS SMASH** **".** Suddenly a gust of heavy wind followed by an invisible force knocked the slime villain of me.

" **FEAR NOT CITIZEN CAUSE I AM HERE",** declared All might in a loud hope rising voice. The force of the **smash** was enough to splatter the slime all over the tunnel.

"A..All might", I stutter out . What i'm still a fanboy, I think to myself.

" **YES IT IS I ALL MIGHT", "ARE YOU ALRIGHT CITIZEN",** he ask's.

"Y...yes I'm alright", I manage to get out. **"THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR. EXCUSE ME FOR A MOMENT I JUST NEED TO HANDLE THIS QUICKLY",** he says as he starts scooping up bits of the slime and shoving it into a plastic bottle. **"AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO STAY I HAVE TO GET THIS VILLAIN TO THE AUTHORITY"** , he says.

"W..w..wait can you sign my note book please", I ask just as he's going to leap. He pauses for a moment then look's back at me. **"SURE , LET ME JUST... AND DONE",** he saysbefore jumping towards the police station.

I just stood there stunned . I just got all might's autograph . **I JUST GOT ALL MIGHT'S AUTOGRAPH**. I almost go full on fanboy however I get a notice.

 **Warning power is at 6%**

Crap, I think as I power off my suit letting it compacting itself back into my bag. While this may be the best day of my life I still need to get back home. So I continue walking the way I was going before the slime attack.

About 20 minutes after I got All might's autograph i'm walking through the city . Until I hear screaming coming from my left . Curious I decide to take a look at what's going on . Once I get near the scream I notice a group of heroes standing trying to calm down a large crowd . However looking past them I can see the slime villain from earlier . Wait is that Bakugou he's got trapped in him. How did that thing escape All might.

It doesn't matter . As much as I don't like the guy I can't let him die. I look around to see no one paying any attention to me . I close my eyes and began channeling power from the time stone.

When I open my eyes everyone is frozen . No screaming, no moving , nothing just silence . I move past the heroes towards bakugou. I'm not going to lie it's so satisfying

to see him so helpless and scared . He goes on and on about how he'll be the number one hero yet here he is useless when a real villain shows up.

Slowly I start to pull him out of slime . It's difficult but I manage to free him. I begin to drag him towards the heroes and leave him in front of them. I return to where I was before I stopped time.

I close my eyes again and cut the power flow from the time stone . Everything starts moving again . How ever the changes very apparent. The villain notices he's lost his hostage . The heroes notice that said hostage is in front of them unharmed. The hostage is wandering what the hell happened and the crowd are confused as heck.

However as soon as everyone figures out that there is no longer a life on the line the heroes advance on the villain. How ever I don't stick around to find out what happens as I choose to head home.

Unknown to Izuku someone saw somewhat Izuku did and pieced together that he saved Bakugou.

You'd think I would have reached home by now but nope something else just had to happen. On my way home i'm snapped to attention by this. **"HELLO AGAIN CITIZEN IT IS I ALL Mi** ght", All might began before coughing blood and turning in a sickly skeleton of a person. "Are you alright", I ask as he stops coughing . "I'm ok for now", the skeleton replied. "What happen to All might", I ask. He looks at me.

"I am All might", he's says. I just stare at him . "Forgive me for not believing you", I deadpan.

"I don't blame you...er what's your name", he replies/asks. "Izuku", I answer . "Ok Izuku let me explain ", he said.

 **[ Insert long winded explanation about one for all and passing it on here]**

"And when I saw you do something to save that boy when all other heroes didn't I knew who to pass one for all to", explained All might . "so will you except one for all and become the next symbol of peace", he asked. I just stare at him . I would say this is unbelievable but after everything in my life not so much . "I'd love to but there are a few things you should know about me before you make a judgement", I say making him raise an eye brow.

And so I began explaining everything to all might with trust that he won't tell. Needless to say he was shocked . " I don't know what to say to that kid. I thought one for all was the biggest secret in the world but turns out there was an even bigger one", he said. I look at him "so what now", I ask.

"I have no idea kid...but it seems that there is a lot riding on your shoulders. I don't want to add more to you but I have to ask again will you become to next symbol of peace in this world young Izuku", he said.

I think really hard on it . One I could gain a real quirk a powerful one at that. Two I could be like All might something I only dreamed about. Three it could help me when it's time for me to face void when the time come. I shudder as I think that name.

"I would like to become the next symbol but I have an issue with the keeping it a secret from everyone", I say after a few seconds. He looks at me then sighs. "truthfully kid I understand and I don't like it either but if the world knew about one for all there would be chaos", All might answered. "I'm not saying tell the world it's just there's 5 people in the world that I can't/won't lie to. Don't worry they can keep a secret they've kept mine for years and since it's never gotten out it's safe to say they won't tell any one", I said.

All might thinks long and hard about what Izuku said. On one hand one for all was at risk of being found out. On the other there would be people to help Izuku out with this quirk and if what he said is true then they won't spill the beans . After a few moments he gives his answer. "Kid I may not know you for long but i'll trust your judgement about this . If you think they can be trusted then fine tell them", he answers after thinking .

I smile . "thank you All might you won't regret your decision", I say to him. "Please call me Yagi , Yagi toshinori in this form please. I nod my head . And with that we start to head to my house.

After a long long time I finally reach home with Yagi. Oh boy I just see how this is going to go.

 **And done . I'm going to be honest i'm not to sure that this is a good chapter . One I can safely say that the "fight scene" is trash . To it just feels so awkward just to write . Anyway yes i'm giving Izuku one for all. He might look overpowered now but google marvel void and you'lle see i'm trying to make things fair down the line . Before I forget chapter are going to be slow from here on out as I start collage on the 14th. Thank you for reading this fanfiction I hope you enjoy it . Goodbye till next chapter.**


	4. sorry

**Hi. sorry but this is not an update . Now while this might be upsetting I have a reason to post this message. Collage is being a bitch with school work and homework. Then there's the need to post new chapters here and i'm just stressing about everything. But today something hit me . I'm not on a time limit here. I'm free to finsh when I want. Now don't think that this means i'm going on hiatus not and i'm sure as hell not dropping this fanfic. I'm saying i'm not going to pop them out like I used to ok.**

 **How ever I am working on another fanfic to fill in at the moment. A gamer fanfic. So for anyone interested keep an eye out on my profile for it.**

 **Thank you for your time . Sorry this is not an update . Ill take this down once there is a real update**


	5. DEAD

**So this is …... yeah I got nothing . To be honest reading back on this and looking at my writing i'm cringing so so hard. So let me say this now I doing a rewrite of this. I mean what was I thinking when I said I finsh this this year. Guess I got to confirdent about when I can finsh this. So yeah to all those reading this , sorry. But keep an eye out for the rewrite of TIME. Bye.**


	6. rewrite

**The first chapter of the rewrite is out.**


End file.
